The present invention relates to an improved video tape adapter and more particularly to an adapter for adapting a compact tape cassette used in a video camera to a general VHS tape player. The present adapter uses a mono-directionally operable motor instead of a bi-directional motor so as to simplify the structure of a tape adapter, and reduce malfunctions or disorders in operation thereof.
Various tape adapters have been widely used by people who own a compact-size video camera because those compact tape cassettes adapted for use in such a video camera cannot be played in a common VHS video player.
The general prior art tape adapter makes use of a bi-directional motor which can get a tape out stretched or withdrawn back when the motor operates in either direction. However, such kinds of prior art adapter are relatively costly because more mechanical components are required in manufacturing the same. Moreover, the motor and components in such a conventional adapter are apt to wear out, causing relatively high failure rate.